


Panier de pommes

by Dilly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Autism, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morality, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rivalry, Wammy House
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et ficlets sur les personnages de Death note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matsuda

**Base :**  Death note série saison 1 (pas de spoilers sur la fin du manga)

 **Personnages :**  Ligth/Mastuda

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  230

* * *

 

**Matsuda Touta**

 

Light avait toujours apprécié Matsuda.

Contrairement à ce que disait Ryuzaki avec tout son mépris holmesien, ce jeune flic n'était pas sans une certaine intelligence. Quoique, il fallait peut-être plutôt parler de sagesse… de sagesse populaire, de survie ou d'adaptation.

Light savait que Matsuda ne pouvait au fond s'empêcher d'approuver les idées de Kira, il avait compris que pour l'honnête citoyen de la rue, la vie était devenue plus sûre et facile.

Et Matsuda appréciait Light en retour, le gentil et brillant fils du patron, avec cet émerveillement naïf des faibles devant les puissants qui montrent de la bonté pour eux, et qui semblent emblématiser et vérifier la possibilité que le monde soit meilleur, sûr et facile. Et plus qu'entre tout, Light lui savait gré de cette soumission et de sa docilité, qu'il ait l'intelligence de reconnaître son infériorité et se placer sous l'aile protectrice des très puissants et bons. Car rien n'était plus ridicule pour Light et même  _nocif_  que la faiblesse avide de pouvoir, insatisfaite et agressive.

Oui, Matsuda était ces gens innocents pour lesquels il avait fait le Sacrifice, d'endosser le mal et devenir Kira.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bientôt, quand son règne commencera, et pour la première fois, Matsuda pourra mener une vie libre.

Il n'aura plus jamais à se soumettre à personne, dans le monde parfait créé par Kira.

Enfin… sauf à lui, bien entendu.

 

 


	2. Nate River

**Base :**  Death note série + manga

 **Rating :**  G

 **Personnages :**  Near, Mello

 **Nombre de mots :**  216

 **Note :**  un drabble sur Near... C'est l'étymologie de son vrai nom expliquée dans "How to read" qui m'a inspirée l'image de la fin. 

 

* * *

 

**Nate River**

 

Quand le petit Near était arrivé à Wammy's house, il n'arrivait à regarder personne dans les yeux. Si quelqu'un venait à l'observer, ou même juste à le voir, il détournait la tête comme si les yeux de l'autre le blessaient. Il tournait la tête du côté opposé, en se triturant une mèche de cheveux, comme s'il voulait cacher son être tout entier dans son bras, ou ne plus voir que la parcelle de monde qu'il avait choisi, un monde immobile et apaisant ou tout n'était que jeu.

Il ne faisait d'exception que pour cet autre garçon, Mihael, qui avait ces fascinants cheveux égyptiens. Lui seul il parvenait à le regarder, avec curiosité et avidité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours les yeux grand ouverts, et que quand il détruisait ses puzzles en le toisant les yeux écarquillés, Nate se sentait libéré.

Et progressivement, à force de regarder Mello, de suivre de ses profonds yeux noirs le flamboiement roux qui s'agitait dans la pièce ou dans la cour, Near s'était habitué à être ici. Il avait cessé d'avoir peur et avait baissé le bras, il acceptait de plus en plus le regard des autres et rayonnait comme une plante claire enfin abreuvée, riche de tous les dons que lui avait fait la nature.

 

 


	3. Misa Amane

**Première date de publication :**  05/10/08

 **Base :**  Death note (pas de spoilers sur la fin du manga)

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Genre :** portrait

 **Nombre de mots :**  180

 

* * *

 

La japonaise avait un beau visage doux, peu de menton et une mâchoire qui avançait par rapport à son front.

Sa bouche en semblait agréablement élargie, mise en valeur par la pente vertigineuse de son nez, dont l'arête semblait avoir fondu, comme érodée par l'eau et le vent.

Cela rendait son visage d'autant plus expressif, quand elle haussait les sourcils, double arc lointain au-dessus des yeux et d'une bouche brillante qui grelotte, et que cramponnant son sac miniature comme un bouclier devant sa poitrine, son regard d'enfant anormalement bleu luisait sur ses iris faux.

De part et d'autre de cette figure d'une ronde harmonie, ses cheveux tombaient en flammèches blondes d'une raie au milieu noire, et son corps très mince juché sur deux plateformes de caoutchouc, à chaque pas guilleret accompli, à chaque pose ou décroisé de liens magnétique, faisait osciller d'avant en arrière la corbeille de sa robe de dentelle et de froufrous sombres, faisait fleurir derrière elle des visages à double face – car Misa était habillée en grand deuil, avec le tablier blanc d'Alice aux pays des merveilles.

 


	4. Kiyomi Takada

**Première date de publication :**  11/10/10

 **Base :**  Death note, deuxième partie

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  100

 **Remarques :**  développement d'une réplique de l'anime (ou du manga, je ne sais plus). Réponse au défi « coutume » de la communauté Mf_100_mots.

* * *

 

Les yeux bruns en amande de Near se baissèrent sous ses cheveux blancs.

« Takada… Cette fille est considérée comme intelligente uniquement parce qu'elle a de bonnes notes. Mais elle ne fait que suivre les valeurs de sa classe sociale et de ses parents, comme un petit chien qui fait le beau pour satisfaire ses maîtres. Elle n'est guidée que par la coutume et son amour-propre, non par la passion et la recherche de la vérité. »

Lidner considéra l'être curieux couché sur le sol au milieu de jouets ; s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui suivait son propre chemin, c'était lui.

 

 


	5. Kira

**Base :**  Death note série saison 1 (pas de spoilers sur la fin du manga)

 **Personnages :**  L et Light

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  353

 **Remarque :**  J'ai écrit ce dialogue avec dans la tête les voix de la version française...

* * *

 

\- D'ailleurs, reprit L en tournant machinalement la cuillère dans le thé, je ne pense pas que Kira se considère comme un meurtrier. ...Oui, poursuivit-il, les yeux fixes, en tordant son index gauche comme pour donner un tempo, "Vous me considérez comme un meutrier, vous les lâches et les bien-pensants, mais vous oubliez qu'en mettant un terme à la vie de ces criminels, j'ai préservé la vie de nombreux innocents. Je pourrais même dire : je les ai sauvés. On pourrait d'ailleurs ajouter, que si je ne l'avais pas fait, alors que j'avais ce pouvoir à ma disposition, on aurait pu m'accuser... de "non assistance à personne en danger."

Il baissa les yeux de moitié.

\- Oui, déclara Light, c'est aussi ce que je pense, Ryuzaki.

\- Ah bon ?, répondit L en ouvrant ses grands yeux et avec un léger sourire. Tu penses la même chose que Kira ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien ! Je voulais dire que je pense exactement la même chose que toi, au sujet de Kira. Mais je vois que tu continues toujours à me soupçonner, alors tu cherches à me piéger avec tes formulations ambiguës.

\- Tu as raison, Light. Je cherche bien à te piéger. Mais pas de cette façon.

"Hein ?"

Light fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de Kira, reprit L. Il se considère comme un justicier, certes, et il désire qu' _on_  le considère comme un sauveur... Mais au fond de lui-même, je ne pense pas que le concept de "non assistance à personne en danger" l'ait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Il tue pour _punir_ , ou  _purifier_ , pas pour sauver. Car lui, justement, est "bien-pensant et lâche". Je crois même qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne à se soucier réellement des autres. Il est bien trop immature.

\- Tu penses que Kira agit avant tout pour lui-même ? Cela se défend.

\- Ce n'est pas une hypothèse. C'est une certitude. Ou du moins, on pourrait dire qu'il y a 95% de chances pour que ce soit le cas.

 

 


	6. Light Yagami

**Base :**  Death note (série tv)

**Personnages :**  Light Yagami, L

**Rating :**  PG

**Nombre de mots :**  328

**Remarque :**  écrit en 2008, pour le thème « déluge ».

* * *

 

 

Avant de le connaître, Light Yagami ne rêvait pas.

Vide, terrible et froid, son sommeil était aussi ennuyeux que sa vie. Il n'était qu'un nombre d'heures qu'on épargne, un quota d'existence à passer au broyeur pour empocher un gain plus gros. Aucun souvenir n'émergeait jamais de ces longs naufrages en apnée. Aucune ville mystérieuse, aucune région chamarrée, aucune créature sans tête ou dieu aux visages multiples. Son esprit métallique était devenu son propre sarcophage ; il n'avait plus de désirs et de passions, d'errance à souhaiter, car l'horizon s'était bien vite appauvri, si vite, au fil des années, pour ne plus se résumer qu'en ces êtres grotesques tombés au ras du sol et si aisés à manœuvrer.

Le sommeil avait fini par sortir hors de ses terres nocturnes.

Il avait alors entendu le bruit des rouages du monde.

Et il n'y avait donc plus rien à faire,  _rien_ , jusqu'au jour où « Il » était apparu.

Alors Light Yagami avait commencé à rêver.

Cela avait d'abord été de timides rides sur la surface d'un lac, des couleurs et les voix de sa mémoire, des voix qui étaient de vraies voix humaines, et qui chantaient.

Et elles avaient couvert le bruit des rouages, puis il semblait que les rouages eux-mêmes s'étaient mis à chanter.  
Ligth s'était amusé à y voir des échos prophétiques, l'annonce de son règne à venir.

 

…Puis l'Autre était mort, et le silence était revenu.

Les mots, les couleurs et les parfums s'étaient résorbés.

Mais ce n'était plus le néant d'autrefois : au cœur de ce vide, Kira entendait encore quelque chose, une monotonie d'une infinie variation… une monotonie blessante et risible, transparente et pleine de nuances… Le bruit de la pluie qui tombe.

Qu'il dorme, le bras douloureusement agrippé par Misa, ou simplement qu'il ferme les yeux, il l'entendait, qui continuait à tomber encore et encore, quelque part, sans jamais cesser.

 

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait connu la tristesse.

 


	7. Ethique

**Base :**  Death note, première partie

**Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  113

 

* * *

****

L faisait tourner la pomme rouge entre ses mains, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de sa rotondité et de la perfection de sa surface. Mais qu'y avait-il seulement à l'intérieur ?

\- Je réfléchissais à quelque chose tout à l'heure, dit alors le détective. On dit souvent qu'il faut faire le bien et être bon, _pour_  être bon... Mais n'est-on pas plutôt bon, _parce qu'_ on est bon ?

Light eut un sourire innocent et policé.

\- Ryuzaki, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire de la philosophie. De plus, est-ce que tout ce questionnement n'est pas un peu artificiel ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit L presque tristement.

 

 


End file.
